Another Chance
by White Snowflakes
Summary: The newest member of Organization XIII is as beautiful as she is mysterious. As Roxas gets to know her and begins to fall in love with her, he soon learns what’s hiding behind her eyes, but how can a nobody love if he has no heart?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did the story we know and love would be MUCH different and horrible. However I do own Lillix (The character, not the band.)**

_Full Summary: The newest member of Organization XIII is as beautiful as she is mysterious. As Roxas gets to know her and begins to fall in love with her, he soon learns what's hiding behind her eyes, but how can a nobody love if he has no heart?  
Set before and during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Roxas x Original Character. Sora x Kairi, Riku x Kairi implied._

--

The hallways of The Castle that Never Was were quiet. It wasn't that they weren't always quiet it was just that today, as Roxas concluded, the halls were oddly quiet. No pranks being pulled by one of the younger members of Organization XIII, none of the older members barking orders to their younger comrades. Something was going on and whatever it was, it was big.

As he walked down the white halls, Roxas turned his head in all directions. He was looking for his best friend, Number VIII, Axel. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to look very far.

Crouching behind a fake plant with his ear to the meeting room door was The Flurry of Dancing Flames in all his glory. Roxas guessed he was eavesdropping on a top-secret meeting between The Superior and the other top five ranking members of the Organization since he was right outside the meeting room.

"If you're trying to play hide-and-seek," Roxas began, startling Axel; "You may want to dye your hair a different color." He pointed to his friend's shockingly bright red hair. (1)

"Shh, not now Rox," hushed Axel," I'm trying to listen for anything good."

"What's the word?" The Key of Destiny asked.

Axel crawled out from behind the plant, "Eh, Kingdom Hearts, Marluxia needing a new haircut to not look so feminine, the usual stuff, blah, blah, blah. Oh, but they were talking about a possible new member earlier!"

"Really? Who?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"Dunno, but whoever the guy is I hope he's nicer than Larxene."

"_Anyone_ is nicer than Larxene," groan a voice from behind them.

"Yo, Demyx," greeted Axel, giving the Melodious Nocturne a high five.

"Hi Axel. Hi Roxas," said Demyx cheerfully. "So what's this I hear about a new member?"

"I'm not sure if it's true," Axel confessed, "But if it is we'd probably hear about it during today's meeting don't ya think? Which reminds me…" He rolled up the left sleeve of his black organization coat, reveling a silver wristwatch, "It's just about that time."

Axel held his arm out in front of him and conjured a portal out of nothingness. Roxas followed his lead.

"Umm, couldn't we just use the door? We're right here," Demyx pointed out.

Shrugging his shoulders, the pyro mumbled, "It's more classier," as he walked into the portal and disappeared, followed by Roxas. (2)

--

Roxas ported right to his spot among the Organization members in the large meeting room. Most of the members were already there and in their seats with the exception of Demyx who decided to use the door and Xemnas, their leader. Much commotion amongst the newer members was heard as they noticed that a new chair was present, creating room for fourteen members.

Roxas sat in his seat and was lost in thought about what the new member was like. He imagined a strong man in a black coat, but the hood of his black coat covered up his face.

Once all them members were present. Xemnas appeared via portal. He removed the hood from his head and revealed a stern face and long, silver hair. The room went entirely quiet as they waited for The Superior to speak.

"Friends," Xemnas began, "It has only been two weeks since our newest member has joined," he looked at Roxas to show recognition, "And we've already found another nobody to join within our ranks."

"Where did you find this nobody?" asked number VII, Saix.

"I found this particular nobody in an alleyway in Twilight Town." Roxas snapped out of his daydream when he heard the name of the place he was "born". "The nobody was surrounded by a hoard of Heartless and without any help, our newest friend took each one down with ease. It occurred to me that we could use such a member in our quest for Kingdom Hearts and to gain our own hearts. So with little persuasion, the nobody became a part of our ranks."

A black portal suddenly appeared and out stepped a small figure. Roxas' vision of the newest member was completely wrong. He wasn't big and strong as Roxas had pictured; heck, he wasn't even male. (3)

A girl with a very slim figure in a black Organization coat stood next to Xemnas. She looked around the room to all the members for the first time.

"May I present," Xemnas said to the Organization, "Member XIV, The Decisive Dreamer, Lillix." The girl took of her hood and Roxas nearly gasped at what he saw. (4)

She had a very youthful face and looked to be about Roxas' age, perhaps even younger. Her hair was dark brown, layered, and fell just above her shoulders. She was pale just like most of the members and above her right eyebrow was a small scar. Her eyes however were the most captivating part of her face though. They were hazel, but more green then brown. They reminded Roxas of a forest and he saw a small fire burning within them. She didn't look like much of a fighter, yet Xemnas said she took down a hoard of Heartless by herself and he had to believe The Superior.

Lillix scanned the room once more and her eyes fell upon Roxas. He realized then that he was staring at her and looked away, blushing. He looked quickly back and noticed that she was smiling at him. Her smile was quiet but somewhat a little sad but he liked it and deep down he hoped he would see her smile again some other time.

"Now then I want you all to introduce yourself to her sometime, but not now. We have other stuff to discuss," said Xemnas flatly. "You too Number XIV. Now go to your seat, it's the empty one next to our second-youngest member," he pointed to Roxas who raised up his hand in greeting. She smiled again and took her seat next to him.

The rest of the meeting was boring to Roxas but not to Lillix it seemed. She watched Xemnas and the older members attentively. Every once in a while he would look over at her trying to figure out what she was like and if they could ever be friends.

--

"That was boring," said Axel to Roxas and Demyx once the meeting was over. "The only thing remotely interesting was meeting the new girl."

"Yeah," said Roxas as he looked over to the middle of the room where Lillix was standing. The top five ranking members who were giving introductions surrounded her.

"I think Roxas likes her," laughed Demyx, which caused Roxas to snap back into the conversation.

"Do not!" He defended.

"I dunno, you kept looking at her throughout the meeting," Axel pointed out.

"Who wasn't?" said Roxas.

Axel took a moment to think. "Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen—"

"All right I get it!"

Looking around they saw that the members had finished with introductions and were now disappearing into portals to go on with their business. Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene had already left. Lillix was beginning to exit the room through the large doors when Axel yelled out to her. "Hey, Lillix, wait up!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, Roxas, and Demyx.

"I think we need to introduce ourselves," said Axel. "I'm Axel, the handsome one of the Organization." He ran his fingers through his spiky red locks.

"I'm Demyx, the musician of the Organization," said Demyx as he shook her hand.

"And this brain-dead kid is Roxy!" said Axel, pointing to Roxas who just stood therelooking at her.

"It's Roxas!" he yelled at Axel. Lillix giggled a bit.

"I'm Lillix but I guess you already knew that. Nice to meet you," she said warmly. Her voice was soft and warm.

"So since you're new here I guess you don't really know your way around here?" said Axel.

"Yes, that's true," she said.

"We could show you around if you'd like," offered Demyx.

"That would be great. Thanks," she said.

Roxas opened the large door and held it open for Lillix. She smiled again at him as she walked through. A warmth spread through his chest at her smile.

--

**So how was that? Keep in mind that this is my first Fanfic ever so please be nice! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow!**

**(1) I can see Axel's hair giving him away in a game of hide-and-seek so I couldn't resist putting this in.**

**(2) Traveling via portal is _so _much classier! I agree with Axel.**

**(3) Hahaha leave it to Roxas to guess the newest member's gender wrong.**

**(4) Lillix is the name of a girl rock band I like. Her name however is going to have an important role later on.**


End file.
